1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a screen printing apparatus which prints a paste on a substrate by using a mask in which an opening is formed, and to a component mounting line which is provided with the screen printing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A screen printing apparatus prints a paste on a substrate by filling an opening with the paste by a printing head after bringing a mask, in which an opening is formed, into contact with the substrate. The thickness of the paste printed on the substrate can be set according to the thickness of the mask, and the thickness of the paste on one substrate is generally a single thickness (one type). Regarding the substrate on which a small-sized component, such as a chip component, and a large-sized component, such as a connector, coexist, since a larger amount of paste is necessary when bonding the large-sized component than that of when bonding the small-sized component, there is also a case where two types of pastes which have different thicknesses are necessary to be printed on the substrate. In this case, in the related art, two masks which have different thicknesses from each other and in which openings are respectively formed are installed in parallel in the screen printing apparatus, and after performing the printing by the mask which is thinner than the other, the printing is performed by a mask which is thicker than the other (for example, refer to JP-A-2014-120745).